Eternos
by adictaapotter
Summary: Podía recordar perfectamente sus palabras aquella cálida tarde de verano cuando, con aquella seguridad arrebatadora y su infaltable expresión despreocupada, él las había pronunciado: Seremos eternos


**Sumary:** Podía recordar perfectamente sus palabras aquella cálida tarde de verano cuando, con aquella seguridad arrebatadora y su infaltable expresión despreocupada, él las había pronunciado: _«Seremos eternos»_

**Disclamier:** Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad.

**Clasificación:** K

* * *

**Eternos**

Le quemaba. Le quemaba con un ardor que nacía en lo más profundo de su pecho y se esparcía por sus venas, contaminando así hasta el último poro de su cuerpo. Le quemaba con un ardor tan familiar, tan desquiciantemente familiar, que creyó que iba a enloquecer si seguía sintiéndolo un solo segundo más.

Se puso de pie trabajosamente, apoyándose en el escritorio de madera oscura, y sintió el cuerpo insoportablemente pesado. Se acercó a la ventana que había justo a sus espaldas y la miró durante unos momentos, escrutando con intensidad el infinito y oscuro cielo que se dibujaba en matices negros y azules. No apresuró sus gestos, no forzó ni una sola mueca; le faltaban fuerzas para realizar esos pocos pasos. Le faltaba fuerza para respirar, para mantener la cabeza erguida y sus ojos fijos en el cielo.

Tomó aire profundamente por la nariz una y otra vez, aún sabiendo que por mucho que respirase y obligase a sus pulmones a saturar su capacidad, el peso asfixiante en su pecho no se iría, no adelgazaría ni un mísero gramo. Sabiendo, porque ya no podía ignorarlo, que nada de lo que hiciera podría darle ya ningún consuelo.

Remus Lupin se miró en el reflejo que le devolvía el vidrio opaco de la ventana y, de pronto, se vio más viejo que nunca; su cabello canoso caía sin gracia sobre sus hombros, profundas ojeras endurecían su mirada, y arrugas, tan profundas como cicatrices, se marcaban a los costados de sus ojos y de su boca.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada bruscamente; su reflejo le resultaba insoportable. El silencio de la habitación le pesaba sobre los hombros y todo su cuerpo ardía víctima de aquel dolor insoportable. Se alejó despacio de la ventana, casi arrastrando los pies por el suelo polvoriento de su habitación, y caminó hasta la biblioteca atestada de libros.

La fotografía estaba escondida en la primera página de Historia de Hogwarts. Lupin abrió el libro, que tenía el lomo maltrecho y desgastado, y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos cálidas y ásperas. Se volvió hacia el sillón y se sentó allí lentamente, casi con suavidad.

Volvió a respirar profundo, tan profundo que se atragantó con su propia respiración y lo invadió un acceso de tos. Tosió, sintiendo la garganta áspera y adolorida, y cerró los ojos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con la mano y, cuando volvió a bajar la mirada, sus ojos tropezaron con las desgravadas figuras de los cuatro adolescentes abrazados en la fotografía.

Era su último día de clases en Hogwarts. Remus reconoció con la mirada los terrenos del castillo, verdes y llenos de estudiantes que salían a festejar el fin de los exámenes y la llegada del buen tiempo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, casi como si la escena hubiera tenido lugar exactamente el día anterior.

Sus manos acariciaron el borde amarillento de la fotografía y la dieron vuelta; del otro lado, escrito en el margen inferior justo debajo de la fecha, Remus pudo reconocer sin esfuerzos la letra pequeña y apretujada de James. No necesitaba leerlo para recordarlo porque, con solo cerrar los ojos, las palabras volvían a hacer eco en sus oídos casi con la misma claridad: _seremos eternos._

Una risa seca y sin gracia escapó de sus labios; eso había dicho James aquella tarde de verano, hacía ya treinta años. Sirius había reído con ganas ante la sentencia optimista y arrebatadoramente segura y le había dado un golpe en el hombro cariñosamente. Colagusano había reído entre dientes, y él mismo, Remus, había sonreído con todos los dientes, con todo el rostro, con toda el alma.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de eternidad que los embriagaba, la dulce y feliz calidez en el pecho que le decía que era verdad, que eran invencibles, que nunca se separarían y que serían eternos por siempre, eternos viviendo cada uno en el recuerdo del otro. Recordaba haberlos mirado a los ojos, sin poner en duda ni por un segundo la afirmación de James, y recordaba haber pensado que sí, que serían eternos.

Se buscó a sí mismo con la mirada, intentando confirmar el recuerdo. Apenas se reconoció en el cuerpo de aquel muchacho sonriente, tímido e ignorante de su futuro; estaba entre James y Peter, con sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Los estudió a los tres cuidadosamente; Peter, tan pequeño y sonrojado como siempre, se aferraba a su abrazo con fuerza. Una sonrisa impregnaba sus labios y le devolvía la vida a sus ojos pequeños, y Remus no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño. ¿Lo sabría ya, en ese entonces? ¿Intuiría que sería su cobardía la causante de la muerte de uno de los Merodeadores, de uno de los amigos que abrazaba en esa fotografía con tanto cariño? ¿Ignoraba completamente que sería él el primero en ocasionar la muerte de uno de ellos, o una parte de él ya lo presagiaba?

Miró a James; galante, inmaduro, a veces arrogante, pero un gran hombre al fin. Remus sintió una punzada en el pecho, y el ardor se acentúo, quemó como lava ardiente su garganta y su estómago. Cornamenta sonreía abiertamente, sin tapujos, mostrándose feliz de estar allí. Abrazaba a Remus y a Sirius como si no quisiera soltarlos nunca, con el cabello casualmente despeinado y la carcajada repitiéndose una y otra vez en la fotografía mágica, condenada a ser risueña hasta la eternidad.

Pensó en Harry y volvió a sorprenderse una vez más por el increíble parecido que tenía con su padre; el mismo cabello, la misma contextura física, los mismos rasgos seguros y dulces en el rostro. Pensó en Harry, en su rostro encendido por la furia y el dolor corriendo hacia el velo por el que Sirius acababa de desaparecer, y pensó que con apenas quince años ya tenía los mismos rasgos maduros y serios que James en los últimos tiempos.

Por último, retrasando cuidadosamente el momento, miró a Sirius; su rostro atractivo, fuerte, con una sonrisa tan plena que ni la muerte de su mejor amigo ni Azkaban habían terminado de matar. Remus recordaba perfectamente haberla visto un par de veces más. ¿No la había visto esa misma mañana, incluso?

Miró sus ojos y volvió a verlos mirarlo fijamente, con el miedo y la sorpresa congelados en su rostro, cayendo a través del velo. Volvió a ver cómo el rayo de luz verde atravesaba el cuerpo que alguna vez había creído invencible, y sintió el dolor arder en su propia piel; sintió el dolor atroz recorrerle cada fibra de su cuerpo y de pronto lo odió por haber muerto primero, por haberlo dejado solo una vez más.

Sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, lentamente al principio y furiosamente después. Calientes, abrazaron sus mejillas y acariciaron su rostro, empapando su cuello y los pliegues superiores de la camisa. Remus apretó la fotografía entre sus manos, estrujándola, y se dobló hacia delante, clavándose las uñas en el antebrazo, intentando resistir un dolor casi físico.

Sacudido por los espasmos de dolor, Remus sintió el odio caer en cada lágrima; los odió a todos, a cada uno de ellos. Los odió como nunca había odiado a nadie, como nunca se había permitido a sí mismo odiar. Odió a Peter por haberlos traicionado, por haberse vendido, por haberles fallado una y otra vez. Odió a James por no haber confiado en él para guardar el secreto, por haber confiado en la persona equivocada; lo odió por haberlo hecho condenar a Sirius por años, por haberlo culpado, sin saber, de su muerte. Lo odió por haberlo obligado a llorar la supuesta muerte de Peter, a sufrirlo en carne propia.

Miró el rostro de Sirius y las lágrimas escaparon con más rapidez, incapaces de contenerse, apretando los dientes y dejando escapar los dolorosos sollozos en espasmos cortos y superficiales. Lo odió por haber desaparecido una vez de su vida, lo odió por haber regresado solo para abandonarlo otra vez.

Los odió una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche por haberse muerto, por haberlo dejado solo aún cuando habían prometido jamás abandonarlo. Los odió con todo el cuerpo por haberse jurado eternos y haber desaparecido, por haberse evaporado de la faz de la tierra sin dejar más rastro que el del recuerdo.

Los odió y su odio cayó con cada lágrima, con cada gota cristalina, humedeciendo su ropa, su regazo, su cara e incluso la fotografía que aún apretujaba entre sus manos. Los odió hasta quedarse seco de lágrimas, completa y absolutamente vacío de todo sentimiento; los odió hasta sentir que había agotado todas las reservas de energía que guardaba su cuerpo, los odió hasta sentir que se había quedado sin más razones para odiar.

Se dejó caer y quedó tendido de costado sobre el sillón. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, y las lágrimas caían lentamente con cada pestañeo. Su cuerpo, cansado y viejo, parecía haber agotado toda reserva de rencor, y lo único que sentía en cada extremidad de su cuerpo era un cansancio pesado y denso, y aquel ardor que, Remus lo sabía muy bien, nunca se apagaría completamente.

Antes de darle la bienvenida al sueño, Remus acercó la fotografía, arrugada y apretujada entre sus manos, a sus ojos. Pestañó para aclararse la vista, la estiró y la alisó y, justo antes de que sus ojos cansados se cerraran, una tenue mueca se estiró en sus labios para responderle a los cuatro rostros, que, ignorantes y eternos, todavía le sonreían.

Vagamente, arrastrado por la dulce y delirante incoherencia del sueño, Remus supo que mientras recordara sus sonrisas, mientras no olvidara ni por un momento aquellas muecas tan frescas, jóvenes y llenas de vida, James tendría razón.

Serían eternos.


End file.
